Let It Be
by fang1108
Summary: Dale reccomends a friend to see Saul for a deal. When they meet they hit it off more than either thought they would. Unsure of plot for now because i just started... SaulXoc WARNING: language and references
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I flicked my lighter on, lighting the cigarette that was dangling from my lip as I leaned on the brick wall outside the 7-11. Inhaling deeply, I watched as a few people walked past me, some giving dirty looks, others probably wondering if they should throw money at me. Wouldn't blame them if they did, I sure looked like a mess with my camouflage baggy cargo pants which exposed my hips and a black spaghetti strap tank top, my long dirty blonde hair hung past my chest, slightly wavy only because I hadn't brushed it yet today.

I stood up and walked back down the street, knowing that I wasn't going to do much today, being that I had off of work from Spencer's in the local mall. Instead I decided to pay this new guy a visit that my friend had told me about who was rumored to have the best shit in town. Whipping my phone out and clicking to the name 'Saul Silver' I hit send and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hi hi puffy ami yumi!" came a voice from the other line.

"Hey hey there captian reefer," I sang back. "This is Emily, you know my friend Dale, he told me that I can come meet with you about some things if I needed."

"Dale?!" he exclaimed. "Yeah man, come right over! You know where I live?"

"Yeah, I got directions already."

"Alright, see you soon newcomer."

I shut my phone and plopped it back in my pocket, walking a few blocks over to a crappy apartment building not too far from my own.

I clicked the buzzer and a voice came out a few seconds later.

"Speak!" they coughed violently.

"It's Emily, we just talked before."

"Oh right! Hold on."

He buzzed me in and I walked up the staircase up to the second floor where I reached room 206 and knocked on the door quickly. I wasn't too sure what to expect, I visualized him looking kind of like my last dealer, total Mob like, slicked back black hair, sharp black suit and tie, reaking of cologne…

The door swung open and a man stood in the opening, we both stared at each other for a moment before he began coughing again, "Come in, come in…"

I cautiously walked in and shut the door behind me. Holy cock he was georgous for a filthy drug dealer…

He had greasy long brown hair, pajama pants and a dirty t-shirt, I could tell he was defiantly stoned and he smelled completely of marijuana.

"You're Emily? Dale told me that he had a friend who was coming to see me but I didn't picture this," he coughed again. "here, want some?"

I smiled and took the joint from his hands, inhaling deeply. "Thanks, man."

"No problem! A friend of Dale's is a friend of mine," he plopped down on the couch. "Come sit and chill with me."

Obeying, I sat down next to him, unsure of how this transaction was going to go.

"All I got on me is a twenty," I took it out, throwing it on the table before taking the joint he was offering again.

"This one's on the house, I like having pretty girls as company. I don't get that very much, or any company really."

"Me neither. I live a few buildings over, you should come chill and we can spark. The only other person I know that chills good is Dale."

"Dale does chill good. He's like the chill miser."

"Like the heat miser of chill," I leaned back, inhaling again.

"I'm mister heaaaat miser," he sang.

"Whatever I touch," I continued.

"Burns in my clutch!" we finished in unison before hysterically laughing.

"Man you're a lot better than I thought," I smiled, passing the white burning object over to him.

"What did you think I would be?" he looked startled.

"My last dealer was a jerk, you're a lot nicer and cuter." I coughed a little.

"Cuter?" his smirk grew twenty times its size.

"He looked like Tony Soprano, you're more white Bob Marley."

He burst out laughing, "I like you too. I thought you would be a dude though. Dale doesn't look like he has lady friends, especially since he and his girl broke up. You're not his girl, are you?"

"Hell no!" I pushed his arm, taking the joint back. "My boyfriend and I just broke up."

"Why's that, if you know, you don't mind tellin me?"

I shrugged, "He cheated, whatever."

"Shit man, that's just messed up. You know," he began to get excited. "Fuck that! Fuck the people who do that shit, you know? It's like, if you have something good then done fuck it up! You seem like you're something good, so why fuck it up?"

His hazel eyes stared into mine for a moment before I sighed and slunk back into the couch, passing over the joint.

"You're right. Why don't people just let things be the way they should be? Like if you wanted to not be with me then just tell me? Instead of just going through all the trouble of hiding it when you could just let it be. Like the song. The Beatles man, they knew what was good."

He smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder, "I think you're really stoned babe."

I leaned back into him, "You too heat miser."

His fingers brushed though my hair and we both stared at the television which was playing a black and white show. We both sat there talking about our lives for a while until I yawned and checked my cell phone for the time.

"I've been here for three hours," I said, turning my head to look at him. Somehow he had moved over so he was slouched against the arm on the couch and I was resting with my back to his chest. We had smoked one more joint since I had got there and it laid in the ash tray on the coffee table. "I know dealers hate loiterers. I should go…"

He let go of my waist which he had his arm wrapped around, "Nah, you're not loitering. It's cool. But I hate loiterers! It's just like get out already! But you're not. Nah…"

I stood up and walked over to the door, "Keep the twenty, I think I smoked more than that."

He rushed over, pressing the money back in my hand, "No, I told you that one was on the house."

"You sure?"

"How about you make it up to me by coming to chill again tomorrow?"

I smiled up at him, "Alright, sounds cool. I get out of work at four."

"See you then Emily."

" Bye Saul," I looked back at him smirking one more time before leaving for my apartment.

As soon as I opened the door, a rush of the scent of incense and hot tea rushed towards me. The bright colors of my apartment, rainbow's and tie-dye filled the house, a lot cleaner than most would think someone like me would live in. In the small kitchen was a kettle of tea which my roommate had brewing and I took it off the stove, pouring it into a large green mug, breathing in the scent of oranges it emitted.

"Hey, I'm home!" I called, plopping down on the blanket covered couch and turning on the television to MTV.

"Hey missie!" a girl with super thin blonde hair flew out from the back bedroom, wearing a long brown skirt and about a million layers on top.

"Hey Meesh," I put my mug down and jumped over to hug my best friend and roommate Michelle.

"And how was _your_ day?" she sat next to me, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I sketched outside of 7-11 for a while after sleeping until two then went to meet with the guy Dale told us about."

"How was he?" she asked, leaning in more.

I smiled and felt myself blush, making Michelle bounce around more, "Did you fuck him?!"

"No!" I blurted. "But we chilled and he smoked two joints with me for free. Then he asked me to chill again tomorrow."

"Are you?" she jumped up and down on the couch, making me bounce all over.

"I said yes," I pulled her leg down, making her sit.

"Oh my god man!"

"I know!"

"So did you get the weed?"

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, remembering that I never asked for twenty's worth before I left.

"How did you forget?"

"I don't know!"

"Well get it tomorrow when you see him again," she added before walking back to her room. "Nighty night!"

"Night!" I picked up my tea, sipping it slowly.

There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep, my mind was flashing back and forth from reality and to trying to feel the sensations that leaning back on his chest gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The clock in the far right hand corner of the room still read the same as it did for to me what seemed like ten hours. There was only five more minutes until I got to clock out of the stupid low paying crap hole of a job I had here and I would get to leave, making a pit stop at Saul Silver's house on my way home. Hopefully the pit stop would last as long as it did yesterday.

A pair of two boys walked into the store, glancing at me slouching down behind the checkout counter with my head sliding slowly down my arm which it was resting on. They were the typical kind of people that came in here, piercings, black cloaked, crazy haired, punk kids who obviously were going to try and fly past me with a stolen item or two hidden away in their dirty pockets. Personally I couldn't care any less, but if something got stolen while on the job, it was taken from your paycheck. And that wasn't so cool with me.

My eyes bore into the back of their greasy heads, watching them glance back every few moments to check if I was looking.

"Don't even think about it buddy," I tried to not sound as bored as I really was.

Four minutes.

"Think about what?" the one with the dreads asked.

"Stealin shit," I snapped.

They rolled their eyes and walked to the other side of the store where I knew other workers were standing guard. I slumped even farther down my arm, folding them on the counter and pressing my nose to them.

"You look like you're having fun," a familiar voice said from the doorway a few moments later.

"Dale?" I jumped up, eyes wide.

"Hey there to you too," he smirked. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a Wendy's uniform. "For the job."

"Ahh," I remembered his insane occupation as something where he has to play dress up every day. "So, how are you hombre?"

"Fine, fine." He shrugged. "You went to see Saul last night?"

I felt my face redden again, "Yeah, I did."

Three minutes.

"And?" he asked. "What happened? Something must have happened because you're acting weird."

"I'm always weird," I challenged.

"True, but you're being more awkward than usual."

"I donno," I sprawled my arms across the counter and leaned forward. "We're friends I guess. Gonna go see him after work."

"Like a date?" he seemed shocked.

"I donno."

Two minutes.

"Do you have like… feelings for him?" he asked, seeming more confused.

I glanced around the store for a second, "I donno."

"Do you wanna fuck him?"

"Dale!" I exclaimed, looking back at the little thirteen year old wannabe girls who were now staring at us both.

"Ignore the mini-emo kids," he pressed. "Did you fuck him?"

"Dale!" I said even louder. The girls looked kind of embarrassed and left the store. "Thanks, I lost a customer, jackass."

"Sorry," he seemed honest. "But did you?"

One minute.

"No!" I slammed my hands on the counter. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Shit, man!"

A smile crept across his face, "Let's make a bet."

"A bet? Sure, how much you got?"

"You don't even know what it's about yet!"

"Alright! God, what is it?"

"Twenty bucks says that you fuck him within the first week," he slammed a twenty dollar bill in front of me that he pulled from his pocket.

I glanced at the clock and jumped over the counter, "Deal."

"Where you going?" he asked, following me as I darted towards the back room and clocked out.

"Outta here, what about you?"

"Gotta go get some noob up in Wendy's," he watched as I threw my name tag on a table and pulled on a Black sweatshirt over my jean shorts. "Later."

"Alligator," I said back before going through the back doors and to my car.

"Who is it?" a slurred voice answered from inside the little tan box.

"Emily," I answered, pressing down on the grimy button.

"Oh! Oh, come in." the voice answered again and there was a buzz which signaled for me to pull on the door.

Once I reached up to Saul's apartment, he immediately swung open the door before I even knocked.

"Hey," he gestured for me to come in. "How was work?"

"Long and tiring," I complained.

"Sounds like having sex with me," he joked before passing me a joint that he had already started.

I took it gratefully, "Mmm so how was your day?"

"Went to go see my bubby down at the nursing home," he yawned dramatically.

"That's cute." I mumbled, feeling the effects of what we were smoking already. "Wha..what is this?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, i'm just tired. Let me sleep, ok?"

"Ok," he answered skeptically. I curled up beside him and he tensed for a moment before pulling me a little closer. Not even two seconds later I felt my eyes drift shut.


End file.
